Cada Cumpleaños
by Nikitha Chiba
Summary: En todo momento estoy contigo, nunca te he dejado solo hijo mio, en cada momento importante. Mamoru solo me queda decirte una vez mas Feliz cumpleaños


**CADA CUMPLEAÑOS…**

.

.

Madrugada del 3 de agosto, aun recuerdo ese momento, cuando tu llanto llego como una dulce melodía a mis oídos, estaba cansada pero a la vez feliz porque te tenía entre mis brazos después de nueve meses de espera.

Apenas llegaste a mis brazos tu cuerpecito tibio hizo contacto con el mío, pude ver tu cabello negro, tal como lo tiene tu padre, quien te mira orgulloso y feliz. De pronto lo quedo mirando con aquella duda que aun no habíamos resuelto ¿Cómo llamarte hijo?

Tu padre ha besado tu frente y me ha regalado una sonrisa seguida con unas gracias, puedo ver que la emoción lo está traicionando, pero luego vuelve a mirarte

-Mamoru… se llamara Mamoru Chiba- dice tomándote delicadamente entre sus brazos

Apenas te cobijaste entre sus brazos y soltaste un suspiro, como diciendo que estás de acuerdo con el nombre, que habíamos propuesto ponerte. Quiero cerrar mis ojos, pero no quiero, el cansancio quiere ganarme pero mis ganas de tenerte junto a mi son mas grandes

-Debes descansar amor- escucho la voz de tu padre y luego el suave beso en mi frente

-No, solo un ratito mas, quiero estar con Mamoru- él me sonríe y acaricia tu cabecita

-Lo tendremos en casa amor muy pronto, pero debes descansar ahora, míralo él también lo está haciendo-

La enfermera vino a buscarte para llevarte a una sala donde están todos los otros bebes, comienzo a cerrar mis ojos y a descansar un poco…

.

.

Ha pasado el primer mes de vida, podríamos decir que tu padre y yo estamos aprendiendo todo con referente a tus cuidados, lo que si tu cabello sigue siendo tan negro como la noche, algo que ha causado curiosidad entre nuestros parientes pues, el cabello de bebé casi siempre es un poco más claro y luego toma el color definitivo, tus ojitos son tan hermosos, azules intensos, pareciera que uno puede sumergirse en ellos.

Te he puesto un trajecito, teníamos cita con la pediatra y simplemente te he cubierto con algunas cobijas, sigues con esos suspiros ¿Sera acaso una forma de avisarme que robaras cientos de ellos cuando seas más grande? La doctora te encontró en perfectas condiciones, además de ser un bebito tan tranquilo y paciente….

.

.

… Ocho meses, los maravillosos y preciosos meses que he vivido, tu padre llega todos los días a casa y comienza tu risita nerviosa a sonar por los rincones, te hace cosquillas y ríes de buena gana, hoy a traído un juguete, el cual lo quedaste mirando por mucho rato, luego que tu padre ceno, ambos se pusieron a jugar, me encanta ver a tu padre de corbata y pantalones de vestir sentado en la alfombra contigo, tus juguetes esparcidos y ambos riendo. Me sumo al juego y comienzas a mirarnos a ambos, cuando te llevas un cubo a tu boquita

-Al parecer a Mamoru le van a salir los dientecitos- dice tu padre luego de revisar tu boquita –Si eso es señora Chiba, su hijo va a tener dientes pronto-

Con el mismo cubo que te llevaste a la boca empiezas a golpear otro. Comienzas a sobarte los ojitos, eso es señal que debemos irnos a bañar

-Iré a preparar la bañera- me levanto de la alfombra mientras ustedes siguen jugando felices

Cuando te baño tu pareces feliz en el agua, te lavo tu pelito con cuidado y me sonríes, pero cuando te saco del agua eso es todo un desafío, pues comienzas a batallar haciendo que vestirte sea toda una proeza.

-Toma, creo que esta a temperatura ideal, la probé dos veces para estar seguro- tu padre me trae tu biberón

Al tomarlo le encuentro razón –Si esta perfecto, toma Mamoru- comienzas a tomar tu biberón y me siento en la silla que tu padre acomodo especialmente cerca de la ventana, hoy el cielo está despejado

-¿Por qué será que Mamoru se tranquiliza cuando ve la luna?- me pregunta tu padre

-Tal vez será un romántico empedernido- lo miro coqueta

-Tiene a quien salir, ¿Cierto campeón?- murmura mientras esta en cuclillas a nuestro lado

Acaricia tu cabecita, mientras otro suspiro se hace presente, acabas de dormirte en mis brazos, ambos nos miramos felices, mientras que mi mente se pregunta el por qué te tranquilizas viendo la luna.

Haz cumplido un añito, hijo soy feliz tus ojos azules son mi luz, hay mucha gente celebrando con nosotros, amigos nuestros. Sonríes feliz en los brazos de tu padre, los miro a ambos y puedo ver que tan parecidos son los dos.

Al cantar el cumpleaños feliz, tuve que aguantarme la risa, ya que tú muy travieso, metiste tu manito en el pastel, quedando con crema y luego lo llevaste a la tu boca, me quedaste mirando con tu carita inocente, me sonreíste mostrándome tus dientecitos.

El primer año que te tengo en mi vida, espero que sea muchísimos más, pues estaré siempre a tu lado hijo.

La celebración fue un éxito pero lo que más me alegro es que al día siguiente le dimos una sorpresa a papá

-Quédate ahí, extiende los brazos-

-Está bien, hola Mamoru- tu respuesta fue una sonrisa hermosa y te escondiste en mi cuello

-Mostrémosle la sorpresa-

Te deje en el suelo y tu padre me quedo mirando sorprendido porque te quedaste quietito, de pronto diste unos pasitos hasta llegar a él

-¡Que grande estas campeón!- dijo apenas llegaste a su lado, te tomo en sus brazos y giro contigo, tu risa es tan hermosa pequeño mío.

He decidido poner tu cunita cerca de la ventana, estamos en verano y pues las noches son mas despejadas, tus ojitos azules siguen mirando la luna hasta que te duermes y yo lentamente cierro las cortinas para que tengas un sueño hermoso, aunque hay veces que me pregunto ¿Qué soñaras? Pues suspiras y luego sueltas una risita que no das cuando estas despierto, tus labios muestran una sonrisa.

Según lo que escuche hace unos días en la televisión es que los bebes recuerdan sus vidas pasadas ¿Habrás viajado a la luna Mamoru?

.

Haz cumplido tres años de vida, Mamoru te veo cada día mas resuelto, corres y haces gracias a todo el mundo, aunque a veces te quedas tranquilo en un sector, pensé que sería algo malo pero el doctor dice que es normal, pues estas descubriendo el mundo aun. Nos recomienda que te llevemos a un colegio, así compartes con más niños y niñas de tu edad, la verdad es que no quiero, eres mi bien más preciado, jamás me separare de ti mi amor, pero conversando con tu padre dice que es lo mejor

-Aprenderá nuevas cosas, amor, piensa es un bien que le haremos a Mamoru-

-¿Y si sufre algún daño? ¿Y si llora? ¿Quien lo atenderá?- pregunte casi al borde del llanto

-Estará bien, habrán personas que lo cuidaran, además Mamoru es nuestro hijo, somos Condes, lo sabrán cuidar-

A regañadientes te fui a dejar a ese colegio, no me gusto dejarte ahí solito, tu padre me decía que estarías bien, deposite un beso en tu frentecita y mejillas, estaré esperando cuando termine, no quiero que te asustes porque mamá no está contigo. Pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo, porque comenzaste a jugar sin ningún problema con los demás niños.

A los pocos días ya me había hecho de la costumbre de ir a dejarte al colegio, me gusta llevarte pues me nombras las cosas que ves. De pronto te quedaste quietecito y luego dijiste "Sedenity" mire a donde apuntabas, era la imagen de la luna en la vitrina de un local, donde promocionaban un nuevo disco de un pianista

-Mamoru…- te llame y quise que me miraras pero era imposible

-Sedenity-

Seguías apuntando el cartel, entramos juntos al local y busque el disco, sorprendentemente tenia la imagen de la luna, lo tomas y comenzaste a sonreír repitiendo sin parar Sedenity

.

Madrugada del 2 de agosto, hijo estas ardiendo en fiebre, no quiero que tu quinto cumpleaños sea celebrado, no cuando estás enfermo, he cancelado todo, en casa todos se mueven de un lado otro. No he podido bajar la temperatura, me siento impotente, hasta tu padre ha tratado de hacer algo. La luna hoy no está en el cielo para pedirle que cuide de ti, Mamoru hijo por favor no me asustes de esa forma. Llamas a Serenity, entre tus sueños.

El médico ha llegado, esta con tu padre en la habitación, que no sea nada grave por favor, ruego con todo mi corazón, si te pasa algo… ay no hijo no quiero pensarlo, prefiero que me suceda algo a mí, ¡Pero qué cosas digo! Quiero estar a tu lado siempre.

Luego de unos minutos ambos salen, se nota en el rostro de tu padre lo aliviado que esta

-¿Qué tiene doctor?- pregunte apenas cerraron la puerta

-Una Gripe señora Chiba, tendrá que darle mucha agua aparte de los medicamentos-

Comenzó a darme las indicaciones, cuando entre a tu habitación suspire, estabas durmiendo tranquilamente, la fiebre bajo

-Vaya noche- dijo tu padre desde la puerta

-Ni me lo digas, pobre Mamoru- dije tocando tu frente con delicadeza

-¿Estas segura de cancelar la celebración?-

-Claro que sí, no me gustaría que Mamoru se pierda su celebración, podemos postergarla-

-Si, la dejaremos para cuando el este mejor ¿Quién es Serenity?-

-Debe ser alguna amiguita imaginaria amor, o tal vez así llama la luna-

Te dejamos descansar, pedí disculpas a todos en casa por haberlos molestado, pero luego ellos me dijeron que no me preocupara, también estaban preocupados por ti. Vi a tu padre, rodeado de tanta gente por ser un noble conde ¿Sera así tú futuro también Mamoru?

.

-¡Vamos de paseo papá!- dijiste tan animoso que me encanto verte, hoy es tu sexto cumpleaños, eres el primero de la clase, orgullo máximo nuestro, tu padre está feliz, juega contigo por todas partes

-Espera Mamoru- te dice un poco más atrás – ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Al campo, vamos quiero elevar una cometa- corriste hasta el auto

-¿Qué dices?- me pregunta tu padre

-Es el cumpleaños de Mamoru- dije sonriente y comencé a ordenar algunas cosas, te veo un poco enojado con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por qué esta así caballerito? ¿Acaso no quiere comer en el campo una rica torta de cumpleaños?-

-¿De Chocolate?- me preguntas entusiasta

-Claro que si-

-Entonces… no te preocupes mamá, por esa torta, el campo puede esperar-

Al cabo de unos minutos salimos con dirección al campo, encontramos un lugar precioso, comenzaste a correr con tu cometa, mientras que yo extendía una manta para poder sentarnos

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- tu padre me sorprendió

-Creo que yo no soy quien necesita de la ayuda- dije apuntando dónde estabas

-Te amo- me beso la frente y fue a tu lado, ambos se parecen demasiado.

Ambos aman el chocolate, eso es hereditario, claro que si, pelean por un trozo más de pastel, los muy golosos se lo comieron casi todo

-Disculpa mamá pero tu pastel de Chocolate es el mejor del mundo-

-Es cierto hijo, no encontraremos ninguna pastelería que iguale ese sabor-

-Cuando Mamoru se case, su esposa debe aprender a hacer este pastel de chocolate-

-Mi esposa será Serenity, ella es muy linda cuando me case con ella le diré que aprenda a hacer pastel de chocolate-

Tu padre y yo comenzamos a reír, tus ocurrencias. Volvieron a jugar, corrieron mucho y elevaron una vez más la cometa, la cual parecía bailar con el viento.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- comento tu padre mientras se acercaban

-Si ya está por anochecer-

-Volveremos después ¿verdad?- preguntaste animoso

-Claro que si Mamoru, pero debemos irnos, pues debemos preparar todo para mañana

-Si mami, lo sé- me regalas una sonrisa la más preciosa

Al regresar íbamos en silencio, el camino habían muchas curvas y al fin de cuentas el anochecer nos alcanzo en el trayecto

-¿Mamoru estas bien?- te pregunto ya que estas muy alterado

-Te amo mami, a ti también papi-

-También te amamos hijo- respondí

De pronto un auto se cruzo, tu padre evito que nos estrelláramos con eso, pero lamentablemente perdió el control…

.

.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mamoru- te dices con un tono de tristeza, no me gusta donde estas y como estas, solo en un departamento, caminas hacia el balcón y dejas que tu pelo juegue con el viento, hoy es tu cumpleaños número veinte, eres un muchacho muy apuesto, tus ojos azules son tan hermosos, hijo te pareces tanto a tu padre. Caminas de regreso al departamento y tomas las llaves, eso es señal que saldrás a algún lado.

Este camino lo conozco, claro que si, te diriges otra vez al salón de recreativos, Andrew es uno de los pocos amigos que tienes, me encanta oírlos hablar, tienen tantos temas en común, aparte de que son compañeros de universidad parecieran que siempre han estado juntos

-¡Hola cabeza de Chorlito!- te miro sorprendida ¡Mamoru Chiba, yo no te enseñe esos modales!

-Aisa pero si es el antipático- responde una niña rubia de unos dieciséis años

¡Insolente! Mi hijo no es antipático quise decirle pero algo me lo impidió

-Déjalos, ellos deben conocerse- es una bella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos Mamoru

-claro que si, pero ¿Cómo se atreve esta chiquilla decirle antipático, y él actuar de esa manera?-

-Fíjate bien…- solo los volví a mirar, tienes la misma mirada que me dedicaba tu padre cuando discutía conmigo en nuestro noviazgo

-¿Serán novios?- le pregunto a aquella mujer

-Más que eso, Mamoru es la reencarnación de mi hijo Endimión, Usagi es la reencarnación de su amor pasado, Serenity-

-¿Qué? ¿Ella es Serenity?- pregunte viéndolos como sacabas de las casillas a esa pobre muchacha

-Si, ella es la princesa de la Luna, Mamoru es el príncipe de la Tierra-

Mientras me explicaba todo eso, muchas piezas cayeron en su lugar, por eso te encantaba mirar la luna, el nombre de Serenity…

Veo como sales del salón de videojuegos, por tu rostro se que algo te dolió

-¡Usagi! Atacaste el punto mas vulnerable de Mamoru… él es huérfano, sus padres murieron en el día de su cumpleaños- Andrew estaba regañando a esa muchacha

-Yo no lo sabía Andrew, juro que no lo sabía ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?-

-Justamente hoy Usagi, justamente hoy- pobre chica si las miradas mataran, Andrew la asesinaría muchas veces

-¡Metí las patas!- dijo golpeándose la frente –Iré con él- salió apresuradamente

-Hola Mamá, Hola Papá- estas enfrente de nuestras lapidas, llevas hermosas rosas, no puedo creer todo lo que me dijo aquella mujer, tu madre en tu reencarnación pasada, pero…yo no te dejare solo amor, eso lo sabes bien.

A lo largo de estos años te veo tan distante, hermético y he notado que tus sentimientos los guardas tan profundamente, si pudiera darte un regalo hijo… te daría a Serenity.

-¡Chiba!- una voz suena a tus espaldas y volteas, mientras que yo los veo, es aquella rubia

-¿Qué haces aquí Usagi? Deberías estar con Andrew-

¿Por qué la alejas hijo? Es Serenity. A quien debería enseñarle a hacer pastel de chocolate

-Supe que es tu cumpleaños… llame a casa y avise que irías conmigo- puedo ver sus ojos celestes brillar

-No debías hacerlo, generalmente mis cumpleaños estoy solo-

-¿Cuántos años cumples?-

-Veinte- pude notar ese disimulo de una sonrisa tierna

-Eres cuatro años mayor que yo-

De pronto se sintió un fuerte estruendo, ambos se quedaron mirando

-¿nos juntamos en el salón de recreativos en 20 minutos?- le preguntas y yo me quedo extrañada

-Si, debo ir a casa- otra vez ese estruendo

Como arte de magia ambos desaparecen en mi vista, se supone que la fantasmita soy yo, no ustedes. En fin te busco y encuentro a un hombre, vestido de esmoquin y un sombrero de copa, usa un antifaz y pelea con un demonio mientras una chica con traje de marinero trata de zafarse de un amarre cuando lo logra escucho fuerte y claro "Hazlo ahora Sailor moon" mientras ella solo asiente

Ambos acabaron en un instante con aquel demonio, ¿Pero por que estoy viendo esto? Debería buscarte

-Gracias Tuxedo Mask- ¿Tuxedo Mask? ¿Dónde lo escuche?

Ambos Sailor moon y Tuxedo Mask se besan como si una fuerza los uniera, de pronto veo que sus manos van al antifaz y lo saca con cuidado

-¿Qué has hecho Sailor moon?- pregunta él tapándose la cara

-Quiero saber quien eres-

-¿Por qué he de confiar en ti?-

-Esos ojos azules, pareciera que pudiera sumergirme en ellos-

De pronto comienza a retirar sus manos, y mis sospechas son ciertas, Mamoru… eres Tuxedo Mask

-¿Mamoru Chiba?- dijo ella sin quitarte los ojos de encima

-Si, soy yo…- me acerque a tu lado, ella no puede hacerte daño, no después de haberla ayudado

Llevo una mano al pecho y una luz la envolvió –Sabias que eras tú, no podría ser nadie mas quien me quitara el sueño-

Se arrojo a tus brazos mientras tú y yo estábamos sorprendidos

-¿Usagi Tsukino? Cabeza de Chorlito ¿Tu eras Sailor Moon?-

Ella comenzó a reír mientras no te soltaba –Si, yo soy…- respondió mientras recorría tu rostro y sonreía

-Es un sueño, todo esto es un sueño-

-¿Por qué?- preguntamos ella y yo confundidas, claro que tú no puedes oírme ni mucho menos sentirme

-La chica de la cual me enamore y la guardiana que me roba el aliento son la misma persona- dijiste con una sonrisa

-Si supieras hijo que además de eso, es Serenity- comente en voz alta

Se fundieron en un tierno beso y a la vez la cubrías con tu capa, si debo darles espacio, me retiro… quiero una nieta y un nieto.

.

.

.

30 de junio, en Tokio de Cristal, te convertiste en un Rey, cambiaste tu nombre a Endimión pero de todas maneras tus mas cercanos aun te dicen Mamoru, Usagi… perdón la Neo Reina Serenity está con una barriga preciosa, pronto nacerá mi primera nieta, si claro que si, las ventajas de ser un fantasma es que estoy tan cerca de ustedes.

-Mamoru…- Usagi se detiene de pronto en medio de la habitación

-Usako… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Va a nacer- fue lo único que dijo y mi hijo entraba y salía de la habitación, luego la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al vehículo que la estaban esperando

Debo ser sincera Mamoru, estas mejor preparado que tu padre, me quedo esperando afuera de la sala, creo como muchas cosas que han hecho que es un momento intimo entre ustedes. Luego de unos minutos se escucha un llanto

-Es una niña, ha nacido la princesa de Tokio de Cristal- dijo orgulloso el médico, puedo ver tu pecho inflado de tanto orgullo

-Mi usako, gracias por todo- besaste la frente de ella

-Los amo a ambos- respondió ella con la bebé en sus brazos -¿Sucede algo amor?-

-Tan solo, me hubiese gustado que mis padres me vieran con Usagi en mis brazos- dijiste y tomaste a la niña tan bien

-Ellos están contigo amor, al igual que los míos- respondió la Neo Reina

Me encanta verlos juntos, además de que Serenity se ha convertido en tu compañera de vida, dándote tantos buenos momentos que has sabido apreciar, ella ha traído de vuelta a ese niño que eras antes del accidente.

-¿Sucede algo amor?- escucho la voz de tu esposa

-Si- respondes pausadamente

-¿Qué cosa? Cuéntame-

-En lo afortunada que fue Ikuko en conocer a Chibiusa cuando viajo al siglo veinte- veo en tu rostro un dejo de tristeza

-Mamoru…-

-Va a ser una rompecorazones, tendré que pedirle a las chicas que la vigilen de cerca- cambiaste el tema y sonreíste

-Mamoru Chiba, ¿Qué dices? Tú sabes mejor que nadie que serás su amor por siempre-

-Si pero hasta que conozca a Heliot… aunque puedo evitarlo-

-¡Rey Endimión!- te reprocha tu esposa y comienzo a reír

-¿Qué? –

-Es increíble que le hagas eso a tu hija… y si lo haces olvídate de dormir en la misma habitación en la que yo estoy-

Comienzas a reír de buena gana y luego le entregas a la niña, aunque sé que tus celos, están ocultos, pobre Chibiusa, cuando viste a Heliot aquella vez en el siglo veinte un poco mas y te lanzas encima del pobre para advertirle que si le hacia algo a la pequeña de tus ojos lo matabas…

.

Chibiusa ha crecido, es una pequeña damita, camina por los pasillos del palacio, aun no descubre sus poderes, tiene muchas cosas de ambos, mi nietecita, es la primera de la clase aunque muchas veces a regañadientes hace los deberes.

-Mamoru…- escucho que la Neo Reina te llama así algo debe pasar

-¿Qué pasa Usako? –

-Pues… ¿Crees que a Chibiusa le guste tener un hermanito?-

-Yo creo que si…. Momento… ¿Quieres decir?- miras su vientre y luego sonríes

-Si, tendremos otro hijo-

La abrazas fuertemente y mi corazón está contento, hijo… es mejor que te deje, ya que estas completamente feliz

-No te vayas abue…- ciento una vocecita en mi espalda, al girar me sorprendo

-No te vayas, hasta que nazca el bebé- es Chibiusa

-¿Qué dices amor?- preguntas extrañado

-Dile a la abuela que no se vaya… hasta que nazca el bebé, así ella puede irse al cielo- explica Chibiusa con total normalidad

-¿Tu abuela?- pregunta la Neo Reina -¿Cómo es ella?

-Tiene el cabello castaño, los ojos iguales a los de mi papá, una sonrisa tierna y además siempre está con nosotros-

Respondió y luego salió a jugar al jardín

-Mi madre…- es lo único que dices y la quedas mirando

-Mamoru… yo puedo, usar el Cristal de Plata…-

-Es arriesgado amor, además estas embarazada, no quiero que corras riesgos-

-Sé por tus ojos que la quieres ver-

No respondes nada, solo la abrazas y le dices algo al oído, luego caminaron hacia donde estaba Chibiusa, le preguntaron si yo estaba cerca y movió su cabecita

-Vamos… quiero hacerlo- insiste en algo

-Está bien, pero ¿No afectara al bebé?-

-No… claro que no-

Veo como una luz dorada sale de tu báculo Mamoru, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Es la misma pregunta que te hace tu esposa

-Prefiero que no corras riesgos-

Luego la sensación de tibieza recorre mi ser, cierro los ojos disfrutándolo, cuando los abro, veo tres pares de ojos mirándome sorprendidos

-Abuelita- grita Chibiusa, mientras que yo me aterro

-¿Señora Chiba?- me pregunta la Neo Reina, a quien le hago una reverencia

-Mucho gusto- veo mis manos, son notorias, parezco un holograma, pero al menos ahora me veo

-Madre…-

-Mamoru, hijo, siempre he estado a tu lado-

-Lo sé siempre te sentí, estabas a mi lado cuando nació Chibiusa, cuando supe de Usagi y Sailor Moon eran la misma persona… en cada cumpleaños-

-Claro que si hijo, este no será la excepción, no ahora que vendrá mi segundo nieto-

-Papi… Papi… Feliz cumpleaños- la pequeña Chibiusa nos trae a la realidad

-Es 3 de agosto amor, no creas que lo haya olvidado solo quería darte una sorpresa-

-Seré padre por segunda vez, eso me hace feliz, me propusiste usar el Cristal de Plata para ver a mi madre, estoy con mi madre ¿Qué sorpresas mas me tenias Usako?- dices al borde de las lagrimas

-Una celebración, una sencilla celebración, pero…- respondió asombrada

-Tranquilos, hijo yo pensaba en ya irme a descansar, donde está tu padre, he visto que eres inmensamente feliz junto a tus princesas… perdón quiero decir Reina y princesa-

-No se preocupe señora Chiba, formalidades dentro del castillo son mínimas-

-He cumplido mi promesa Mamoru, he estado contigo siempre, pero ya es hora de marchar, estaré contigo cada vez que lo necesites-

-Lo sé mamá, lo sé-

De pronto veo una luz dorada, mi amado esposo me llama

-Vendremos a conocer al bebé, cuídate bien hijo, sabes que te amo mas que a nada y lo hare siempre mi amor-

Comienzo a desvanecerme

-Adiós Neo Reina Serenity, Princesa Usagi, Rey Endimión-

.

El llanto del bebé hace eco en la sala, Usako está cansada, pero a la vez feliz, hemos tenido a nuestro segundo hijo, Darien quien tiene el cabello muy oscuro, apenas lo tengo entre mis brazos suelta un suspiro.

-¿será una señal?- me pregunta Serenity con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Tal vez… nadie sabe-

-¿Quiere llevarlo a la otra sala para medirlo y pesarlo?- me pregunta una enfermera

-Ve Endimión, tenemos a la princesa impaciente por conocer a su hermano Darien

Sonrió y salgo con el envuelto en una mantita, una briza cálida llego a mi lado, me quedo quieto un momento

-¿Eres tu mamá?- pregunto en un susurro y la única respuesta es otra cálida briza

-Conoce a tu segundo nieto, Darien Chiba, bueno Príncipe Darien-

Un suspiro volvió a salir de mi pequeño y luego entre a la sala, la enfermera me indico una ventana, abrió la cortina para ver a la gente que estaba allí, las chicas hacían caras, mientras que Chibiusa solo negaba con la cabeza por la ocurrencia de sus tías, pero además me miraba y sonreía, luego me indico hacia el lado donde estaba la cabecita de Darien. Entendí perfectamente esta aquí y luego mi hija agito la mano, despidiéndose al mismo tiempo la enfermera cerro la cortina y tomo a Darien

-Que estés bien- solo dije eso y la briza me envolvió.

.

-Con que aquí estas…- Serenity se sienta en la camilla y extendió sus brazos para recibir a nuestro hijo

-Se porto como un caballero- dije mientras lo dejaba en sus brazos –Lo conoció-

-¿Quién?- me pregunto extrañada

-Mi madre, Chibiusa me indico donde estaba-

-Amor… ¿Estas bien?-

-Feliz, radiante… todo este tiempo antes de conocerte pensé que estaba solo, no fue así, ella siempre estuvo, ahora veo la maravillosa familia que he formado-

.

Cada año, cada cumpleaños, sé que ella está aquí conmigo, Chibiusa y Darien corren de un lado a otro del palacio, Serenity me observa y me regala una tierna sonrisa, la misma que me enamoro hace tanto tiempo, aun poseo, entre mis cosas, el diario de mi madre, aquel que pensé que guardaba secretos y no quería leer, pero luego me di cuenta que escribía cosas sobre mí, aquel libro que hoy tengo en mis manos una vez mas, recreando mi pasado desde los ojos de mi madre…


End file.
